Distant Guardians: Part 3/Transcript
(With Sonic and Tails on their side, Sanderson and Mich continue to find the other guardians) Sonic: So where are we going? Sanderson: Good question. Let's check the map. Tails: '''May I? (Sanderson hands Tails the map. Tails looks over it) '''Tails: So, according to this, the location of our next guardian is.... Mich: Is? Tails: Huh? Sonic: Well where are going? Tails: Um... It looks like we're to.... Crystal Prep Academy? (Meanwhile in city where said school is, a man in orange and gray armor is looking over a photo. The photo shows a teenage girl with blue hair, yellow eyes, has on a purple uniform, and goggles on her head) ???: So they want me to take down some teenage girl? Waste of time. Plus its shame someone so young has to die..... Oh wait, what the fuck so I care? I'll burn the whole damn school down so long as I get paid. Sorry Miss Zap, but we all gotta die sometime. (Back with the guardians, they arrive at the city and are heading toward Crystal Prep) Sonic: A high school? Tails: Yes. Sanderson:... Mich:.... Sonic:... A high school? Tails: Yes! Sonic: What kind of guardian are we gonna find in a high school? Tails: Guardians come in many different shapes and forms Sonic. Sanderson: Yeah our next guardian might be a teacher. Or it could be a student. Mich: Either way, I'm sure our next guardian will surprise us, (Meanwhile at Crystal Prep's track field, students are doing various activities, one of those students is Indigo Zap, who is about to kick a soccer ball) Indigo Zap: You ready over there? (The person she yells to is another student from a different school, one with blue skin and rainbow hair, the student is Rainbow Dash from Canterlot High, who are at one time hated rivals for Crystal Prep, but are now on much friendlier terms)' Rainbow Dash: Go for it! (Indigo kicks the ball over to Rainbow Dash, who's able to catch it. She kicks the ball back over to Indigo, who catches it. While continue their game, from the roof top of Crystal Prep the grey and orange armored man is seen. He pulls out a sniper fire and take position. Looking though the rife, he finds Indigo, who's still kicking the ball) ???: There she is. Time to say good night kid. (As the ball comes back to Indigo she gets a feeling of dread wash over her) Rainbow Dash: Hey Zap! You all right? Indigo Zap: Sorry. I just,,, I got this bad feeling all of a sudden. Like someone is watching me... (As Indigo looks around to try and clam her feelings of dread, Rainbow Dash looks at the Crystal Prep building. And despite how far it is, she notices something on the roof. A feeling of worry comes over her for Indigo so while Indigo is still looking around Rainbow Dash runs at her) Rainbow Dash: (Jumps Indigo) GET DOWN!!!! (As Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap fell the assassin fired, but he missed them both) ???: SHIT!! (Grabs his rife and runs off) (After the bullet fired all the student heard the noise and stopped what they were doing wonder what that was. Someone notices the bullet and everyone begins to panic and runs out of the field. Rainbow gets off of Indigo and helps her up) Indigo Zap: What was that!? Rainbow Dash: '''I think someone was trying to kill you! '''Indigo Zap: Kill me!? What!? Rainbow Dash: No time to figure that out! We need to get out of here! Indigo Zap: Ye- yeah, yeah, your right! Follow me! (Indigo and Rainbow run off as well. They head toward a building away from the school. They arrive and hide in between buildings) Indigo Zap: Think he'd gone? Rainbow Dash: Well there haven't been any other guns shot. So I think its safe. Indigo Zap: We should go back to Crystal Prep. I need to make sure nothing happened to anyone at the school. Rainbow Dash: Yeah your right. Let's go. (The two start leaving when a gun shot is fire near their feet. They stop and look up and they see the orange and grey armored man) ???: Your were lucky your friend was there to get you outta the way. But now because of that, she's gotta die to. Rainbow Dash: Who are you!? ???: I'm just a man doing what he's paid for. And that's killing your zappy friend there. Indigo Zap: What did I do!? ???: Beats me. But there are a few people who want you gone. And now its time. (He raises his pistol at Zap and Dash who have no way t defend themselves. They close their eyes and brace themselves) ???: DROP IT!! (Zap and Dash open their eyes and they see two men in armor point guns at the assassin, who drops his pistol and raises his hands facing them) Mich: Felix. Felix: Agent Michigan? Wow. Never thought you'd be back in action. Mich: Yeah I'm back. And what about you? Picking on little girls? Rainbow and Indigo: Hey! Felix: Hey I'm just what I'm told. Someone hired me to kill the little bitch. And they are paying A LOT for it. Sanderson: Well your not getting a cent of it. We're bringing you in. Felix: You think so huh? Well sorry to prove you wrong. (Suddenly Felix busts out his shield, Mich and Sanderson fire on Felix but the shield protects him, While they shoot him. Felix reaches for his gun. He grabs it and puts his shield away and starts shooting at them forces them to jump back getting behind cover) Rainbow Dash: Hey check it out. His back it turned. Indigo Zap: Yeah your right. (Grabs a trash can lid) Let's take him by surprised. (Felix keeps on shooting at them then stops to reload. But while hes reloading Indigo rushes up and hits him in the back of the head with the trash can lid, knocking him down) Felix: Fuck! You bitch! My fucking head! (Mich and Sanderson quickly get out of cover and get to Felix while he's down) Sanderson: We got you now. (Felix begins to think he may be got. But then a helicopter arrives. Guns start firing at the group, Sanderson and Mich both quickly get to Dash and Zap and get them all behind cover. Felix quickly runs to the helicopter and gets on board) Felix: Better luck next time, assholes! (The copter takes off) Mich: Damn it! He got away! Sanderson: We'll get him next time. (Turns to Zap and Dash) You two okay? Indigo Zap: Yeah I'm fine. Rainbow Dash: Same here. But what is going on!? Who was that and who are you!? Sanderson: My name is Jack Sanderson. And this is Agent Michigan. We are Guardians for the Multi-Universe. Indigo Zap: Guardians? That sounds cool! Rainbow Dash: So why are you here? (Before they can answer Sonic and Tails both arrive) Sonic: Hey sorry were late. Took a wrong along the way. Rainbow Dash: (Gasp) Sonic the Hedgehog!?!? Sonic: Yep. That's my name. Rainbow Dash: Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! Its Sonic the Hedgehog!! Tails: Looks like you got a fan. Rainbow Dash: I'm am a huge fan! You are my all time favorite hero! You are just so.... so.... SO AWESOME!!! Sonic: Thanks. Always nice to meet a fan. Indigo Zap: Hey uh, can we get back to why some guy was trying to kill me, and why you guys are here? Sanderson: Ah right. Sonic and Tails here are also guardians like us. And the reason we are here is cause we are looking for guardians who might be here. And we think... It might be you Miss Zap. Indigo Zap: Whoa whoa whoa wait. Are you telling me, that I'm a guardian? Someone who is gonna be protecting the Multi-Universe from crazy evil psycho's like that guy that got away. Tails: In a nutshell. Indigo Zap: Dude I nearly got my head blasted off by that guy! I'd have to be insane to take that job! .... I'M IN! Rainbow Dash: Hey what about me huh? Tails: Hmm. (Checks the map) The map doesn't you are one. Rainbow Dash: Aw what!? Mich: But you did do a good job helping your friend. So maybe you are one. Rainbow Dash: Really!? Sonic: So we taking them both? Sanderson: Only if they want to. Rainbow Dash: Zap already said she's in! So am I! Sanderson: Well then, welcome aboard you to. Indigo Zap: This is gonna be sweet! Oh but wait! We need to go back and check and see if Crystal Prep is all right. Tails: Don't worry. Me and Sonic took care of that. Everyone there is fine. Indigo Zap: That's a relief. But I wonder where that guy that tried to kill me went. (Meanwhile back with Felix. He is taken to an unknown location. He is taken to a dark room where some dark silhouettes are) ???: You failed. Felix: Hey don't blame me! No one told me Freelances would show up! ???: They were not Freelancers. They were Guardians. Felix: Guardians? I thought you sent them all over the place. ???: We did. And now they are regrouping. And now they have Miss Zap their numbers have grown. Felix: You mean that brat was a Guardian??? You shitting me??? ???: We would not have wasted time having you killed some random high school girl. But now the Guardians have her and their numbers are growing. ???: Well, this is just a minor set back. Soon the Guardians will fall. And so will Celestia.] TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Distant Guardians Storyline Category:LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Episodes in Distant Guardians Category:Transcripts